Attention
by riz3greym0n
Summary: Sombra's caught up in her work again, and after begging her to take a break to cuddle up with you fails, you decide to take matters into your own hands.


"Babe," Sombra heard you call out for the fifth time today, "are you done yet?"

Your girlfriend let out a sigh. "No cariña, but give me fifteen more minutes and I should be finished."

"You said that fifteen minutes ago." You grumbled, although she didn't hear you. "Can't you take a quick break? I just want to spend some quality time with my girlfriend as much as I can. Isn't that why you brought me on this mini vacation in the first place?"

"Fifteen more minutes," the hacker emphasized again, her eyes glued on the numerous hologram screens that surrounded her, "I promise."

You frowned, knowing well that her promised time frame would only leave you waiting for another hour or so at least.

When Sombra had planned out a vacation for the two of you as a form of congratulations for finally earning your degree after four stressful years at college, this wasn't exactly what you expected.

Sure, travelling to Mexico and having the Latina show you around her hometown, or what was left of it, was a great experience. Hanging out by the beach and eating delicious treats at the bakery was fun, and you were even surprised to know that Sombra trusted you enough to let you stay with her in her small studio apartment. You were grateful that she was providing you with a window of relaxation before you had to go out and become a real adult, but right now, all you wanted to do was to cuddle up next to your girlfriend.

Unfortunately for you though, her full attention was on those purple hologram screens. She was way too caught up in her work as usual. She refused to leave her monitor and her chair since last night, right when your pleas for her to come to bed had begun. She got up to shower and what not, and the only reason she didn't starve herself was because you were there to forcefully remind her to eat something. Other than that, you had Arturito to snuggle up to, but as soft and fluffy as he was, he wasn't fully capable of catering to your needs.

You groaned, gently placing the stuffed bear on the side. Sombra didn't look like she was going to be close to being done anytime soon, and your patience was wearing thin. Whatever she was working on had to be important, but your urges becoming more troublesome as the minutes rolled by. You tried rubbing your legs together to dull the increasingly annoying sensations down, but it wasn't very effective.

"Pinche pendejo," Sombra suddenly grumbled, her fingertips quickly typing on her keyboard, "I better get a pay raise after dealing with this bullshit."

You quirked a brow, wondering what had upset her. You couldn't decipher the various codes that flashed on the screens, but there was no doubt the lack of sleep was contributing to her mood shift.

At this point, you figured the best thing to do was to take matters into your own hands. So, you rolled out from the bed, running a hand through your hair as you planned out how you were going to approach this situation. You walked up to the distressed hacker, your arms lazily wrapping around her shoulders. She jumped slightly, but eventually shifted her gaze from the monitor.

"Baby," you cooed, placing soft kisses behind her ear, "please just take a quick break for me."

"I said give me fifteen minutes, (Y/N)." She said, annoyance still present in her tone.

You slightly shook your head. "You've been working too hard for the past twelve hours. You need a break."

Sombra sighed, finally turning a bit to look you in your eyes for the first time since yesterday. "Lo sé, but I promise I only need a few more minutes this time." Her hand reached up, and gently caressed your cheek. "Let me finish this up, then we'll have the rest of our time here to do whatever you want."

You let out a displeased noise when Sombra's attention began to shift to her work again, her hand leaving contact with your face. Your plan had started out smoothly, but your girlfriend's attention was rapidly slipping away from you, and you had to think of something quick.

In one swift, yet hasty motion, you gently tugged her adjustable chair back far enough away from the monitor, eliciting a surprised shriek from the hacker. You then straddled her waist, her hands instantly grabbing onto yours in an attempt to balance the two of you so that you wouldn't fall off the chair. You almost giggled at the shocked look on her face when you made eye contact, but managed to hold in your laughter.

"¿Qué crees que eres ...-" Sombra was unable to finish her question when you suddenly pressed your lips against hers.

The kiss was a bit awkward at first. Sombra was usually the one to initiate and control them, but with her current startled and frozen state, you had to be the one to lead. You startled slow, one hand gently placed on the side of her face while the other held onto her shoulder for balance reasons as well. A few more seconds had gone by with Sombra still being unresponsive to your kisses and touches, and you were worried that you might have only contributed to your girlfriend's irritation.

You pulled yourself back a bit, breaking the kiss in the process. You were about to slide off and retreat back to the bed until you felt your girlfriend reel you back in. You gasped, your eyes widening when you felt a pair of hands firmly grasp your ass and Sombra's lips moving hungrily against yours. However, you soon found yourself smirking, proud that your semi-planned strategy had worked.

You eagerly kissed her back, the two of you occasionally nipping at each other, but Sombra ultimately and easily maintained her dominant role. She bit down on your bottom lip, gently dragging it forward a bit as you softly moaned. Her tongue then found itself past your lips and began to tango with yours.

All the while, her hands began to roam your delicate frame. Her nails softly scraped your sides, causing you to shiver at the tickling sensation. They trailed under the thin hoodie that you wore, and Sombra grinned upon realizing that you wore nothing else under it. She immediately massaged your breasts, kneading them to earn more whimpers out of you. You had to break the kiss once more when she tweaked at your nipples to cry out in pleasure.

"Maybe a small break wouldn't hurt after all." Sombra finally spoke, her voice now tainted with lust. "I mean, it has been a while since I've heard you scream out my name, which is such a waste considering that we are on vacation, with no one else around to hear."

You cut her off again, but this time you just placed a slim finger on her lips. "Hold that thought. There's something else I want to tend to first."

Sombra instantly scoffed. "Don't tell me you've already changed your mind after you practically forced me away from my work?"

You shook your head. "Trust me, I haven't." You slowly got off of the Latina, who carefully eyed you as you now stood in front of her. "Just relax, I think you'll like what I have in mind for you, baby."

You slowly bended over, placing a chaste kiss on your girlfriend's lips. Her violet eyes continued to stare you down as she felt your hands flow down her legs. You kissed along her jaw, leaving more light kisses down her neck, and eventually slid down to your knees and parted her thighs. Looking back up, you maintained eye contact with her as you unzipped and unbuttoned her pants, pulling them and her panties down to the ground.

You heard the hacker let out a shaky breath once you started kissing her inner thighs, leaving marks as you trailed your way to her already glistening core. She opened her legs wider for you, and you took that as a sign to give her what she wanted.

"Fuck." Sombra groaned when she felt your tongue against her hardened bud. Her hands promptly reached for your head, pulling you in more and lovingly threading her fingers through your hair.

You moaned, reveling in the taste of your lover, and sending minor vibrations through her core. You licked up every inch of her wet folds and sucked on her clit just the way you knew she loved it. Feeling her nails gently start to dig into your scalp and hearing her whispered moans in her native language fueled you to keep going.

You had set a good pace and had a good momentum going, but it was unfortunately interrupted when you both heard a ringtone start up. You paused your actions when you heard Sombra curse.

"It's a call from Gabe." She said, clearly irritated. "I should take it. He probably wants to know how that assignment he sent me last night is coming along."

You adjusted your gaze to see one of her holograms with Reaper's masked face on it. You held back a growl when you felt Sombra loosen her grip on your head, one hand raised with purple and pink pixels surrounding it, ready to answer Reyes' call. The other was trying, but failing, to push you away. You made a disapproving sound before you swatted Sombra's hand away, instantly diving back into her wet core to finish what you started. You wrapped your arms firmly around her thighs and kept them open to let her know that you had no intentions on moving.

The purpose of this was to not only start on what you've been begging for since the night before, but to also destress your girlfriend, and you weren't about to put either plans on pause.

A surprised gasp escaped from the hacker for the second time that day. Her hand accidentally gestured to accept the call at the same moment she looked down at you and said, "No puedes ser serio."

"Sombra," you both heard Reaper call out to her, and said woman instantly jumped when she realized her mistake, "how are those codes coming along?"

"They're uh, coming along." She poorly answered, not knowing how to properly handle the situation. With the way your tongue moved along her slick entrance, it was impossible for her to think clearly at the moment. She attempted to move you away again, but you fought back, shaking your head in a disapproving manner before you continued to please her.

Reaper sighed, figuring that Sombra was just being difficult like how she usually was, and was completely unaware of what was actually going on. "Be more specific. Akande needs those things done by tomorrow, so I need to know how far along you've gotten."

"Uh, y-yeah well," she paused, a moan threatening to slip out when you softly nibbled on her clit, but she managed to contain it, "I've managed to decode 85% of the info you sent me. Um, I should have everything deciphered by tomorrow morning." Another pause, this time to take a deep breath. Her body was rapidly heating up and was a bit shaky, along with her speech. Both were a sign that she was close. "I'll send you everything in the morning, if not, then the afternoon by the latest."

Reaper didn't respond, as if he was waiting for her to say something else. Sombra wasn't sure what else he wanted, but she knew that she had to wrap up this call soon. Another flick of your tongue along her clit caused her body to jerk, and she hoped that it wasn't noticeable to the half dead man. That and she hoped that Reaper couldn't hear the lewd slurping sounds you were making.

"Alright." Reyes finally spoke. "Just make sure you deliver them by tomorrow." He said, then abruptly ended their call.

Sombra let out a breath that she didn't even notice she was holding in, and a string of more curses flew out of her mouth. Her hands went back to their former position on top of your head, but this time, she roughly grabbed at a chunk of your hair and pulled you forward.

You sped up your pace, and eagerly lapped at her pussy. Sombra was soaking wet right now, and some of her substance was already dripping down your chin. You knew she was desperate for a release at this point, and you laid your tongue flat against her when she began to grind her hips.

Sombra increasingly got louder and louder as you tongue fucked her pussy. You both looked at each other once more, coaxing her with your eyes to cum on your tongue and to let everything out. She cried and whimpered until her orgasm finally rippled throughout her body. Her back arched slightly as she held you still against her core, her thighs suddenly, yet softly, closing in around your head. You didn't hesitate to lick up every drop that flowed out from her.

Eventually, Sombra's high started to come down, and her body soon relaxed. You slowed your pace down and finally settled on planting light kisses on her soaked entrance, obviously pleased with your work. You cleaned off any excess juices from your face before propping yourself up to meet the disheveled state of your girlfriend.

You giggled, observing her current state. She was breathing heavy, but it was stable, and her eyes were partly opened as sweat lightly coated her forehead. You carefully straddled her lap again, gently wrapping your arms around her neck.

"So, still want to wait fifteen minutes before taking another break?" You teased.

"Fuck no." She chuckled. "I'm going to get you back for that you know."

You cocked your head to the side, feigning innocence. "For what?"

She raised an eyebrow. "That little stunt you pulled while Gabe facetimed me. You're lucky he didn't see anything."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but" your facial expression changed to a mischievous one, "even if I did, how would you get me back?"

"Why would I tell you," the hacker started, grabbing hold of you and standing the both of you up off from the chair, her pants coming all the way off in the process, "when I can just show you instead?"

This wasn't the first time Sombra had carried you before, but you were a bit shocked she was capable of doing so right after her orgasm. Your mind didn't linger on it for too long though when she suddenly plopped you down on her bed with her laying on top of you, the soft mattress breaking both of your falls.

You both laughed before you two met for a passionate kiss. Your hands snaked their way into her hair, pulling her down more to deepen your kiss while her hands focused on undressing you.

It was safe to say you two had an exciting evening, with the rest of the work that Sombra had to decode left untouched until the next morning.


End file.
